


A Twist of Fate

by ScribeOfRebirth



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, Minor Character Death, Minor Ignis Scientia/Aranea Highwind, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfRebirth/pseuds/ScribeOfRebirth
Summary: To change one's fate so one may live that was destined to die. They would then put a dent in the plans of the Accursed.Aranea Highwind happens to be in Altissia when all hell breaks lose. Seeing the Princess in danger, she decides to take action against one she so detests.





	1. A Fight for Life

Lady Lunafreya fell to her knees in exhaustion. Leviathan wasn't going easy on either her or Noctis. In fact the massive sea serpent was throwing a royal fit. If only she would just listen. Luna steadied herself with the trident. There was a way to make this a fair fight. However, the arrival of Ardyn made her pause in her attempt to help Noctis.

“Now, about that Ring.” He smiled as he looked off in the direction where Noctis had fallen.

When Luna didn't answer, he drew the knife and crouched next to her. “On second thought, you let him have it!”

He thrust the knife forward with the force of a daemon. Luna felt the prick of the blade as it slid into her flesh, just before the clang of metal on metal sounded in her ears and the knife stopped dead in its path, water flying through the air carrying rubble from ruined Altissia. Her vision blurred. The knife was pulled out, leaving only a small slit and not near the amount of damage intended. Luna fell to the ground clutching her wound with one hand and holding tightly to the trident with the other. She couldn't see or really hear what or who had stopped the knife from killing her over the din of Leviathan, but at this point only Noctis was on her mind.

 ***

Truly, Ardyn was very surprised when a Niflheim lance came flying out of nowhere embedding itself in the stone floor and slicing the knife's blade clean in half. He dropped the useless handle in surprise and looked up in time to see a sharp end of the metal high heel before it hit him square in the eyeball. The force of the blow sent him sprawling on his back to the edge of the stone dais. He looked up to find Aranea Highwind standing there. She yanked the lance out of the stone as Luna lay there clutching her wound.

“Don't you have somewhere to be, Goldilocks?” She snorted.

Ardyn stood, brushing himself off. “So the loyal servant has gone rouge.”

“I wouldn't exactly call paid service loyalty.” Aranea twirled her lance. “I'm a mercenary. I go where the money goes.”

“Are you sure you haven't gone soft and now want to help save a prince and his bride from certain death?” Ardyn smiled mockingly. “The sympathies of mortals never cease to amuse me. You're such pathetic little things---”

He was cut off by her lance slamming straight through his chest. The point sliced clean through his spine, meeting the air on the other side as it protruded out of his back. Blood splashed across the stone and bone fragments from the spine spewed out. “You don't seem as quick as us!”

Ardyn stumbled back and crouched on one knee panting for a second. He stood up and smirked at her as he pulled the lance out with a sickening squelch and crunch. The lance clattered to the stone floor of the dais and vanished in a shower of red sparks as Aranea summoned it away.

Only a bloody mess of bone fragments and torn clothing remained. Ardyn smiled.

“You will have to do better than that, Commodore.”

He started towards Lunafreya, who was beginning to attempt to get up, but Aranea blocked his way, lance in hand. He gave her a look that somehow crossed anger and amusement.

“Take your pathetic sympathy for them and wallow in your grave. I would finish this but then there would be two bodies for the prince to clean up. And besides, you haven't worn out your use yet, Miss Highwind.”

A drop-ship came down and opened its doors. Ardyn turned and swaggered off onto the ship, giving Aranea a wave.

“You should keep that expression, Chancellor! A bloody yellow eye is an improvement on your facial features,” she shouted after him.

The doors closed and the ship ascended. Aranea vanished her lance and crouched next to Lunafreya who was struggling to stand with the assistance of her trident.

“No offense, Blondy, but you're in no shape to keep up this fight with Fish Breath over there. We need to get you outta here.”

Lunafreya coughed. “I have to help Noctis.”

“Then whatever you're gonna do, do it quick! I'm getting us outta here before Ardyn changes his mind about killing us.”

“Help me stand,” Lunafreya said.

Aranea helped Lunafreya stand and supported her as she planted the trident on the stone and performed the transference of power to Noctis who was still lying on a mound of city rubble several yards away. Golden light illuminated his body as he rose into the air. The same glow surrounded Lunafreya and the trident of the Oracle. She let go of the weapon and it floated into the air before slamming straight into Noctis's hovering body in a shower of shattered glass--like sparks. Noctis seemed to regain some amount of strength and continued the fight with Leviathan for her power. Leviathan roared as crystalline blades sung through the air, embedding themselves in her flesh.

“Okay time to go!” said Aranea, pulling Lunafreya in the direction in the crumbling city.

“Please. I have to help him.” Lunafreya resisted weakly.

“If we don't get out of here, Blondy, we're gonna be trapped. There's nothing more you can do to help him than you already have!” Aranea said, still supporting her.

Water suddenly began swirling up in a huge funnel all around them. Leviathan was roaring anger. She was pulling out the big guns now.

“It's already too late to flee,” Lunafreya said.

Niflheim ships, city rubble, and MTs flew through the air. The Empire's hopes of trapping and killing the sea goddess had failed. The city would soon be reduced to a pile of rubble if Noctis didn't hurry this fight up. Aranea could see that there was no leaving the battle field, or lake that was. She carefully leaned Lunafreya against a larger chunk of rubble. Summoning her lance, she waited for a good sized piece of stone to fly by, timed it, and leaped into the air, slamming her lance into the stone and with the assistance of gravity brought it down to what was left of the dais with a thud. The stone created a makeshift barrier. She pulled Lunafreya behind it and they stayed there as water and rubble swirled all around them.

As time ticked by, she dressed Lunafreya's knife wound as best she could. After what seemed like hours, Noctis summoned Titan for help. Titan compiled by knocking Leviathan in the face with a giant boulder. She roared in anger as he pummeled her with more boulders. As the massive black god continued the fight Noctis slowly floated back down and landed on the dais where they crouched. Luna crawled toward his limp body, lifted his head into her lap and touched his forehead with her own. She spoke the familiar healing words of the Oracle she knew so well. As Titan and Leviathan finished fighting it out, she held Noctis tightly.

The funnel of water and its level down low finally went down and the two gods retreated, Leviathan in defeat. The water level receded to normal and MTs began popping up like daisies as they recovered from the effects of being in the war zone of two ticked off Lucian gods.

“I can divert them away from here, but you'll need to lay low, Blondy,” said Aranea standing up and surveying the approaching enemy. “I'll be back for you and Pretty Boy.”

“We'll be here. And thank you,” replied Lunafreya.

Aranea nodded and took off. Lunafreya lay there with Noctis's head in her arms and finally gave in to the exhaustion.

 


	2. No Friend Like Ignis

Ignis slammed a glistening ice dagger through the head of an MT. It crumpled to the ground, joining the others that lay in ruins around the area. Ignis vanished the daggers and looked around for Ravus. The prince of Tenebrae was just pulling his sword out of the leg of a fallen giant mech suit. Sparks flew off the blade as he withdrew it. Fighting their way to the dais where Noctis and Luna were had proved to be harder than they had initially thought. The waves of Niflheim troops and daemons seemed to be endless. But they had finally reached the lakeside and were only a few hundred yards from it.

They headed along the shoreline toward the dais, dodging fires and piles of rubble. The city was a mess. Broken buildings, collapsed bridges, water-craft thrown on land by Leviathan, and rubble lay everywhere. Altissia wouldn't recover for years. Ignis had a feeling Camellia Claustra would be royally ticked when she actually laid eyes on her ruined city.

At least the civilians were evacuated in time.

He and Ravus crested the top of a pile of stone and paused to survey what lay between them and the dais. Only a small rag-tag group of MTs. The two of them jumped down with ease and smashed through the group, slicing off heads and limbs; with sparks flew as metal grated on metal and MTs fell in crumpled heaps. As they headed out onto the stone peninsula to the dais rain began to fall in heavy sheets. Water droplets clung to Ignis's glasses.

When they reached the dais, it was pouring rain. The sight that greeted them wasn't a pleasant one. Lunafreya lay on the wet stone, sprawled on her side with Noctis's head resting on her outstretched arm. The middle of her white dress with stained with red around a hastily wrapped bandage made from the torn bottom half of her skirt. Both were motionless. They rushed forward to see if they were alive.

“Noct! Noct! Can you hear me?” Ignis said as he felt for a pulse at his princes throat.

A flood of relief washed over him when he felt the steady pumping of blood. Though at the same time he felt overwhelming guilt that he hadn't been there for Noctis at a time when he had desperately needed help. But at least Noctis was alive. He could apologize later.

Ignis looked up at Ravus. He knew that Luna's condition would decide the fate of their uneasy alliance.

“Is Lady Lunafreya all right?”

“She's alive,” Ravus said. “But we'll need to hurry if she is to live. I am curious as to who bound her wound and protected her. Ardyn was...”

His voice trailed off and he stood, his gaze directed at something behind Ignis.

“Ignis!”

Ignis turned to see Gladio running toward them. Alone. He stopped when he saw the two crumpled on the ground.

“Gladio. Where's Prompto?” Ignis asked, looking around.

Gladio didn't answer. “You.” He advanced toward Ravus without even a glance at Noctis, summoning his sword and bringing it slamming down on Ravus. Ravus blocked the intended blow with his sword. He glared up at him with hatred.

“Ardyn,” he growled.

“Oh,” said Gladio, “was I that obvious?”

In the blink of an eye, Ardyn stood in his place. He plopped his hat on his head with a sly grin and took a few steps backward in the direction of the wrecked city as a horde of magitek troops swarmed the dais. They quickly surrounded Ravus, weapons trained on him, but didn't touch him. Ignis, on the other hand was knocked down and pinned to the wet stone, crushing his glasses in the process. Now surrounded by MTs, Ardyn surveyed the scene with the kind of smile a hunter wore when they cornered their prey.

 


	3. Pain is the Price for Power

“All that's left now is to finish the job.” Ardyn drew a gleaming black dagger. “We'll have to settle for this one due to the fact that my old dagger was broken.”

He walked over to the two lying on the ground. He paused, as if debating who to dispose of first. He settled on Noctis and bent down at his head. Ardyn took a fistful of the prince's hair, lifting his head up. Noctis's hand flopped forward; the Ring of the Lucii rolled out and stopped mere inches from Ignis's face.

“You worked so hard to gain a god's power. In the end, it was as futile as the defense of your pathetic Crown City. A shame you won't live to see the reign of darkness.” Ardyn raised the dagger.

Ardyn was enjoying the art of the kill, so he was greatly annoyed when, for the second time that day, his dagger was knocked out of his hand by a flying weapon, which turned out to be Ravus's sword. Not only that, it snagged his fedora on the way past, knocking it off his head. The sword embedded it-self in the stone ground with a scraping sound. He looked up at Ravus in annoyance and stood up. Scooping up his hat and plopping it on the head of a nearby MT, he walked up to Ravus, summoning blackened purple magic in his hand. With a blast of magic, he slammed Ravus into a pile of rubble and watched the Tenebrae prince collapse. Ardyn smiled and turned to face Ignis.

“Allow me to offer a suggestion. Rather than float down the river to a watery grave, why not come with me?”

Ignis glared up at him.  He suddenly twisted his arms around, freeing them from the MT's grip. Conjuring one of his ice daggers, he slashed the remainder of his captors to the ground. Ignis stood, vanishing the weapon.

“I swore an oath to stand by Noctis and protect him! Whatever it takes!” Ignis held up his clenched fist, revealing the Ring of the Lucii.

Ardyn smirked. “You wouldn't try it. It will no doubt kill you.”

“If a Glaive can harness its power, then so can I!” Ignis cried, and swiftly slipped the ring on his finger.

Ignis screamed in pain as pinkish-purple flames erupted from his eyes. His hands flew up to his face, clawing at the flames as he screamed in agony. Memories of Noctis flashed through his mind. Their cross-country trip, hunting daemons, cooking food, camping, Noctis's apartment in high school, reading books together as kids, even the memory of meeting his friend for the first time. Blackness like ink dripping on a page clouded away the visions.

Ardyn's smile wavered a little. Then his face twisted into a look of surprise as a lance suddenly protruded from his chest with a splatter of blood. It was yanked out just as quickly as it had come with a sickening squelching sound. Ardyn frowned in annoyance as he turned to find Aranea Highwind holding a bloody lance.

“You really _must_ stop poking me with that stick of yours. It's terribly inconvenient and it makes a mess.” Ardyn said it as if it were only a casual annoyance in a conversation.

“Sorry, Goldilocks. Guess I just enjoy making messes,” said Aranea without a trace of remorse.

“You really do sympathize with defenseless underlings. Seeing as how you're so intent on joining them in a watery grave”--Ardyn's hand began to materialize black magic--“Allow me to assist you!”

The shock wave from the blast of magic thrust all the MTs to the ground followed by an ear piercing scream resembling the shriek of a banshee. The smell of burnt flesh filled the wet air. Ardyn withdrew his hand with a smirk, positive that his little nuisance of the day was taken care of.

“Now as I was saying, why not come with me?” Ardyn turned as he addressed Ignis.

However he was surprised to find that Ignis gone. Only the scorched ground remained.

 


	4. Ring of Flames

Ardyn glanced around, almost disappointed that he'd missed the opportunely to kill the Insomnian right then and there. The black magic vanished and he barked out orders to the MTs to get up. The sound of heavy panting from behind drew his attention back to where Aranea had stood seconds before. The smoldering form of Ignis came into view as the smoke cleared. Sliver scars streaked his face, particularly around his eyes which were now a shimmering pink with flames burning bright from them. His hair had lost any small amount of remaining gel it might still have held and was hanging down in odd angles. Ignis stood up from the half crouch he'd been shielding someone, one hand up to block the attack.

“Are you all right, Miss Highwind?” Ignis asked without taking his eyes off a now smirking Ardyn.

“Right as rain,” Aranea said, standing up straight.

Two more drop-ships arrived at that moment bearing more MTs. They dropped down in force with loud thuds as they hit the stone.

Ravus got to his feet and joined them. “If you can distract the Chancellor and the MTs long enough, I can get the prince and the Oracle onto one of the drop ships and to safety.

Aranea twirled her lance with a flick of her wrist. “I've got the MTs. Think you can handle Goldilocks there?”

“Gladly!” Ignis replied.

 

The three of them stood back to back around Noctis and Lunafreya, and Ravus yanked his sword out of the stone ground. Ardyn backed up giving way to legions of MTs. They charged forward in an unending assault like hordes of the undead. They waited for them to get closer, then Aranea and Ravus exploded out in two different directions, smashing into the MTs with the force of a herd of stampeding behemoths. Aranea charged into the onset of her former troops, slashing, stabbing, decapitating, and slicing. Ravus cut through troops like paper despite his wounds. MTs fell left and right as metal grated on metal. The rain continued its unrelenting downpour as Ignis swiped a group of MTs into the water with a wave of magic and smashed into Ardyn with the force of all the Lucian kings and queen at his back. His ice dagger dug into flesh, spewing blood. Ardyn slammed him with magic, pushing him back.

Ignis responded by bringing lightning raining down on him. Ardyn stumbled a little before standing tall as the lightning sizzled and danced around him.

“All this for a boy who doesn't deserve such unwavering loyalty and sacrifice! How pathetic!”

“I never go back on my word!” Ignis yelled as he jumped up and brought a Niflheim lance smashing into him.

“Such a pity he won't live to see it!” Ardyn snapped, shooting magic in the direction of Noctis and Lunafreya.

Ignis warped in front of the blast and threw up a sparkling crystalline shield. An explosion of magic sent the horde of MTs trying to climb up out of the water flying hundreds of feet away.

“You should have joined me when you had the chance!” growled Ardyn as Ignis blasted him with magic.

“It didn't meet my work standards!” Ignis threw his lance, warping with it and grazing the side of Ardyn's head.

He landed behind him, turned around, and drove the lance home, straight through Ardyn's chest. Blood splashed across the wet stone. Ardyn warped away, pulling the lance out in the process. He turned to face Ignis. Now he was mad, his smirk gone. Ignis wiped blood from his face on the back of his hand.

Ardyn sent white-hot flames arcing toward him. Ignis gripped the lance tightly, pushed his glasses up and leaped into the air, copying Aranea's technique and bringing the lance straight down with all the weight of his fall. The lance swiped the chancellors face clean off, showering Ignis in bright red tinged with purple brain matter. Ardyn let out a blast of magic that threw Ignis into a pillar. He held him there as his face reformed, his eyes yellow with hatred and dripping black liquid. He ignored his hat on the ground and advanced on the pinned-up Ignis.

“I believe we have played this game long enough. As much as I enjoy the art of the kill, this one has ceased to amuse me.” He raised his free hand, black magic balling up in it.

Ignis summoned one of his daggers, his face screwing up in concentration. The dagger appeared in front of his face, its blade facing Ardyn. It flew toward him. Ardyn deflected it with ease, but in his brief moment of distraction, once again felt the grinding feel of metal as Aranea's lance erupted from his chest. It quickly vanished again. The gaping hole sealed itself up, but he was distracted long enough for Ignis to break free. He slammed into Ardyn with full force.

Ravus decapitated two MTs in one fluid swipe and backed up to stand protectively over his sister. More MTs came climbing out of the water, stumbling over their fallen comrades. He spun around slicing through the first wave. Two more drop-ships came into view, barreling towards them through the rain, dropping MTs into the water. Aranea came in smashing into the second wave as they climbed up. Detached limbs flew into the air.

“They keep coming! He must be calling reinforcements!” Aranea yelled as she spun around, slicing two MTs clean in half and smashing their heads with her foot.

Ravus crushed a head with his magitek hand. “We have to get my sister and the prince out before more come!”

Aranea was about to reply when one of the advancing drop-ships exploded in a shower of flames. Another incoming drop-ship careened in from the left and blasted the other ship with a smattering of gunfire. It fell off course to its side, crashing into a building. The attacking ship veered away from its now smoldering victims and barreled toward the collapsed dais. Its machine guns sprayed the water with bullets, killing the dropped MTs. It blasted several other incoming ships with a spray of missile fire.

It slowed as it neared the dais, lowering towards them. Its drop door opened and Gladio appeared.

“Need a hand?” he yelled over the roar of the engine.

“Very funny,” yelled Ravus, shaking his magitek fist at the king's shield.

Gladio yelled back into the ship. “Get this thing lower so we can pick up Noct and the rest!”

The ship sunk lower and hovered there, wobbling a little. Whoever was flying the thing didn't have a lot of experience. Gladio jumped out, drawing his giant sword. All together, they made a strange crowd.

 


	5. Rescue Ship and Healing

They made quick work of the remaining MTs. Ignis and Ardyn were still dealing it out farther up the dais bridge. Anymore incoming ships were blasted away by the allied drop-ship.

Gladio finished off the last MT in close proximity and vanished his sword. He knelt next to Noctis and checked for a pulse. _Good_.  he thought. His prince was still alive. He picked up Noctis from the wet ground, wrapping one arm around his mid-section and holding him up. Ravus sheathed his sword and scooped up Lunafreya in his arms. They climbed into the ship, placing the two on the metal floor.

Aranea looked around surveying Ignis's fight with Ardyn. They both were looking beat. Her inner turmoil surged within, one part begging to help, the other saying to leave. She was about to go for the drop-ship when she stopped at the sound of Gladio yelling for Ignis to run.

“Fine!” She turned and charged forward, slamming her lance straight through Ardyn's chest just as he and Ignis collided. Aranea froze as she realized that Ardyn wasn't the only one she had hit. Her lance vanished. Ignis fell to the ground, blood spewing from a chest wound. Ardyn smiled with pleasure and spun around quick as lightening, driving a dagger home, straight into Aranea's stomach. Rain ran down her face as she slid to her knees. She heard Ignis yell her name. Ardyn stood on wobbly legs smiling, his yellow eyes dripping black sludge, gleamed. The smile was quickly wiped away when Gladio's sword hit his head. Ardyn leaped away from them. Another drop-ship lowered behind him.

He smiled at them. “I'll leave you to rot as you choose.”

Ardyn boarded the ship and it took off. Gladio seemed about to follow but felt a hand on his leg. Ignis was tugging at his pant leg.

“We have succeeded. Noctis is safe,” Ignis said softly. The Ring of the Lucii rolled out of his hand.

“He's right,” said Aranea, sitting up on one elbow with one hand clamped over the dagger protruding from her stomach. “We need to scram before... before...” She didn't finish and lay down again.

“Aranea!” Ignis cried weakly.

Ravus jumped out of their ship. He knelt next to Aranea and carefully helped her up, hooking her arm over his shoulders. Gladio did the same with Ignis, scooping up the Ring in the process, and they all climbed aboard the drop-ship. It rose into the air and headed for safety, away from the destruction.

Ravus deposited Aranea into one of the seats and then crashed weakly on the floor next to Luna. Gladio eased Ignis on the floor next to Noctis and went rummaging around frantically for potions.

Aranea summoned one of the potions she always carried. “Hey, Muscle Head,” she called weakly.

Gladio turned in time to catch the potion as it flew through the air.

“Pretty Boy there and his girlfriend will be fine if we get them help soon. The brave idiot over there needs it.” She shifted painfully, holding what was left of her cape skirt to the wound and pulling out another potion for herself.

Gladio nodded and smashed the the potion over Ignis's body. The familiar green glow surrounded his body for several seconds and disappeared.

“Thanks. We owe you one. Yet again,” said Gladio.

“Don't get emotional over it, Big Guy,” snapped Aranea. “And _who_ is flying the ship?”

“That's me!” a peppy voice called from the cockpit.

The ship swayed a little.

“Keep your eyes in front of you, Prompto!” yelped Gladio, grabbing one of the hanging hand holds.

“Sorry,” Prompto called.

“Where'd you learn to fly a drop-ship, kid?” Aranea called as she yanked out the dagger and smashed the potion over the wound.

The ship pitched to the side at the voicing of the question, throwing Gladio and Ravus into the wall.

“Prompto!” Gladio yelled.

“Sorry!” spluttered Prompto. “Uh, I really don't know, Aranea! I guess I just winged it!”

“Shut up and fly the damn ship!” Ravus yelled.

“Yes sir!” squeaked Prompto.

 


	6. Love, Disappointment, and Pain

Noctis awoke in a white and red bedroom with an adjoining sitting room. Sunlight bathed both rooms in a soft golden glow. A vase of sylleblossoms sat next to the bed on the nightstand. Noctis sat up, pushing the blankets off him. Ignis was sitting in a squishy bright red chair in the adjoining room not far from the bed. He was facing away from Noctis, his hands folded in his lap and calm as could be. Umbra was curled up on the floor at his feet.

“Back with us?” Ignis asked turning his head to face Noctis.

Noctis heaved a sigh. “Yeah.”

Ignis stood up unsteadily, patting the arm of the chair and roaming the floor in front of him with his foot before tuning to face Noctis entirely. “I'll tell the others, then. They will be most relieved. Though it may take me a bit.”

Noctis sucked in his breath and started to rise. “You're hurt.”

Ignis was quick to reassure him. “A small sacrifice in the greater battle.”

Noctis was scared to ask but forced himself to voice his question. “And Luna?”

Ignis had been about to leave but stopped. “She is stable. The wound wasn't fatal, but we are unsure as of yet if it will affect her in the long run.”

“Well, I have see her, then!” Noctis demanded, feeling a surge of excitement deep within at the prospect of actually speaking face to face with her.

“I'm afraid you can't. For your safety and hers, we had to move her somewhere the Empire would never look. Ravus and Aranea are escorting her. They're planning to hide out in the small town of Mercy north of the Myrlwoods.”

A wave of disappointment crashed down on Noctis. “I guess that's best for her. She'll be safe.”

“She did leave you a message in your notebook, Noct,” Ignis said obviously trying to sooth his disappointment.

The leather bound, faded red notebook that he and Luna used sat on the nightstand next to the sylleblossoms. Noctis picked it up and quickly flipped through it to the newest entry. The Ring of the Lucii was tucked in the new pages. Noctis picked it up then tucked it in his glove and studied Luna's new entry in the journal. A sylleblossom had been press dried and placed on the page with a wax seal. Beneath it in Luna's handwriting read:

 

Dear Noctis,

I hope this message finds you well and in possession of your ancestor's Ring.

I am now on my way into hiding with Ravus. I miss you with all my heart and

wish that I could have done more for you in your journey. Know that I will

always love you.

-Luna

 

Her handwriting seemed shakier than usual. Most likely from the knife wound. Noctis found himself tearing up and suddenly glad that Ignis had left before he saw his prince crying over a book. Noctis pulled a pen out of the nightstand drawer and wrote out a return message on the adjoining page.

 

Dear Luna,

I'm okay. I just wish I could have talked to you before you had to leave,

but I guess it's safer this way. Thank you for all that you did to help me in the

fight with Leviathan and in retrieving the Ring. There's no way you could have

done more than you did. I will always love you no matter what separates us

and I promise that I'll see you again someday.

-Noctis

 

Noctis closed the book, tied its strings, and whistled to Umbra. The dog shook himself then trotted over to the bed. With the journal securely in place, Noctis let Umbra out via the bedroom window.

“Someday, Luna... Someday...”

 


	7. Home in Total Darkness

Ten years of darkness. Daemons infesting the land. Every survivor now a hardened warrior and daemon hunter. And most everyone now living in Lestallum—the last town to have light—it all seemed like a very unpleasant apocalypse. Noctis stared out the truck window. How had he missed it all trapped in the Crystal? As unfair as it seemed, he knew how it must feel for them. How they must have felt so abandoned. Their king gone in their most dire time. Noctis only hoped that he could do what he had to and bring back the long-awaited dawn. The Glaives deserved as much. He dearly wished he could catch up with everyone before he fought Ardyn, but there wasn't much time to wait.

“So how is everyone?” Noctis asked.

“Well, everyone's helping each other and we get along pretty well considering.” Talcott began. “Iris and Cor and the glaives have really been a help keeping the daemons away from Lestallum and the Hammerhead garage. The guys help out a lot too, but they mainly do stuff on their own now. You don't see them together much anymore. Especially after Lady Lunafreya didn't need protection anymore.”

“Luna?” Noctis was eager to hear of her.

“Yeah. After she recovered from that knife wound, she trained under Aranea and became the first daemon-slaying Oracle ever!” Talcott smiled as he plowed through a daemon crossing the road. “She's quite a formidable warrior now. She goes back and forth between Lestallum and the garage a lot, curing people from various wounds and the Scourge. Sadly, though, she was unable to heal Ignis's eyes.”

“Did she... Did she ever marry?” Noctis asked.

“Nope. She always said her heart belongs to another and has rejected every offer that has come her way.” Talcott chuckled.

“Oh.” Noctis tried to hide the smile that thought gave him.

“She and Iris and Aranea are great friends now. They make a great team on the occasion that they hunt together,” said Talcott.

Noctis smiled. That was an image that seemed so impossible yet so right somehow. Like it was always meant to happen.

They pulled into the now fenced-in gas station-turned-mini fortress. Guards patrolled the perimeter, fending off daemons. Machine guns and fortifications were now mounted on the roof of the building.

Noctis could see through the windows that the inside had been transformed into a formidable daemon hunting outpost, stocked high with weapons. Talcott parked the truck and Noctis climbed out. Umbra hopped out behind him. He walked around the truck and was greeted by his three companions.

Noctis wasn't quite sure what to say to them. “Hey.”

“That's all you have to say for yourself—after all this time?” Gladio smirked, giving him a punch in the arm. “You just about gave us a heart attack!”

“Noct! It's really you!” squealed Prompto, giving him a pat on the back.

“It is? I hadn't realized,” Noctis said sarcastically.

“Well, well, you kept us waiting,” Ignis said calmly.

Noctis patted Ignis's shoulder. “Not like I wanted to. We've got some catching up to do.”

“Let's take it inside,” said Gladio.

When they entered, Cindy called out a greeting. She still had her accent but had ditched her old workshop getup for slick hunting garb, practical armor, and twin swords across her back. “Great to see you back, Your Highness. I'll get you boys something to drink. It's on the house.”

“Thanks, Cindy!” said Prompto as she left.

They all sat down near a window and exchanged news. Apparently they had all overcome their weak points in some way or another throughout the past ten years and Gladio had finally found a girl. Cindy brought them their drinks and told them that Aranea had confirmed that she and some others would be coming from Lestallum to see Noctis before he had to leave. “She said Lady Lunafreya is a-comin' too. And that she just about had a heart attack when she heard you were back, Your Highness.”

“Well, I'm happy to see her too,” said Noctis.

They stayed the night, or the equivalent of night-time, which was about nine hours, in an RV just inside the fortifications.

 


	8. Final Farewell

Upon waking the next morning, still shrouded in the never-ending night, the foursome was preparing to leave for the Crown City inside the main building when a vehicle pulled into the station. This one was different from the ones that the other hunters used. It looked like a souped-up monster truck, built from parts and pieces of machinery from Niflheim, magic of Insomnia, spoils of war, and daemon carcasses. It looked like it could run over an iron giant and come out unscathed, complete with a plow on the front, retracting metal horns, and mounted machine guns and flamethrowers. It parked in front of the main building, dropping its on the road defenses. The four of them went out to meet it upon arrival. Pryna jumped off the back end of the truck and raced over to Noctis in greeting, nearly knocking him over in the process. The driver side door swung open with a bang and Aranea Highwind jumped out, muttering something about hyper active dogs. Her spiked metal heels clicked on the pavement and left some spots of black daemon blood behind. As she slammed the door, Iris jumped off the back end where the dog had been. Much like Cindy, she had traded in her short skirt for combat garb and weaponry. Her face had lost some of its happy-go-lucky charm but still held the glimmer of hope.

Iris broke into a smile when she saw Noctis. “Noctis! Is that really you? Oh my word! You're okay! I knew it!” She dashed up to him quick as lightning and squashed him into a hug with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“Yeah. Good to see you too, Iris,” said Noctis, returning the hug but with less gusto.

She pulled away and quickly wiped away her tears, putting on a more serious face. “Good to see that you're okay, Your Highness.”

Aranea smirked as she came around the truck front and gave Ignis a peck on the cheek. “Never seen you so excited, Daemon Girl. Good to see you're alive, Pretty Boy.” Aranea looked back at the truck and yelled, “Don't be shy, get out and talk to him, Blondy!”

The passenger door opened and Luna stepped out, clutching a dagger in one hand. The white dress was gone. Armor and slick black hunting garb had taken its place. Her hair was braided and coiled closely to her head. She shut the door and stood in silence staring at Noctis as if her favorite dream had just become reality. The others took a few steps back. Noctis felt his eyes beginning to water up. He could see Luna's eyes were shiny with unshed tears as well. He took few steps forward, outstretching his arms. Luna dropped the dagger and closed the remaining distance in two quick strides. Noctis caught her, wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him back, the tears spilling over as she rested her head on his shoulder. Noctis buried his face in her hair, letting the tears fall as well. He heard Aranea snort, Prompto snapping a picture and Iris making cooing noises but he didn't care.

They finally pulled apart and Luna wiped tears from her face. “I never gave up on you. I waited. Every dark day. I knew you would keep your promise, Noctis.”

“I'm sorry it took so long. I missed you so much, Luna.” Noctis couldn't seem to find exactly what to say next, but Luna saved him trying to figure it out.

Luna reached into a pocket on her pant leg and pulled out the faded red leather notebook. “I wrote you a note. Everyday for ten years.”

Noctis took the notebook and was about to open it when Aranea cut in. “As touching as this is, we'd better take this inside.”

 

They all tramped inside and sat down around the window wall. Aranea plopped down next to Ignis and crossed her legs over his lap before yanking off her armored gloves. A silver and black ring on her left ring finger glinted in the light, catching Noctis's attention.

Noctis chuckled. “So who's the lucky guy, Aranea?”

“That would be me, Noct,” Ignis replied, pulled off his left glove to show a matching silver and black band.

“When was this?” Noctis couldn't believe Ignis had gotten over his shyness to do it.

“About seven years ago, Specs here finally plucked up the courage to ask. It was really sweet actually. He gave me the ring by tying it to my lance after cleaning it.”

“It was sooo cute!” chimed in Prompto. “Iggy was stuttering and turning red and couldn't seem to figure out what to say. And Aranea just cut him off with a kiss and said to shut up!”

By the time Prompto finished telling them every little detail, everyone was trying hide their laughter and Ignis's face was beet red but looked happy just the same.

“It was adorable!” said Iris. “Though I think it would have been more romantic to do it on a hunt.”

Gladio swatted at her. “And more dangerous.”

Everyone laughed. They swapped more news and caught up on what they'd each been doing over the last ten years of eternal night. Not all the news was good. Ravus had died of untreated Starscourge shortly after Noctis had disappeared. Many Glaives had died defending the people as well, though nothing would stop them on their mission. Aranea and Ignis were unable to conceive due to the knife wound she had sustained while fighting Ardyn in Altissia all those years ago. There were also those that had died or transformed into daemons before Luna could get to them. As a whole, though, it hadn't been as devastating as one might have expected. They were survivors and always would be.

***

Once catching up was done, they four men prepared to leave. They would be taking Gladio's monster of a tank-like truck to get to the Crown City. They got their gear loaded up and said their goodbyes.

Prompto spent forever telling Cindy how dangerous it was going to be and how he would miss her until Gladio, who had finished his goodbye to Iris, pulled him into the truck.

“You better to come back in one piece, Four-Eyes, or I'll tan your hide,” said Aranea.

“Don't I always?” Ignis replied.

“You never know,” said Aranea, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

Ignis pulled her into a hug, and she kissed him squarely on the lips. “See ya around, Hair Gel.”

Ignis turned a light shade of pink and smiled as he climbed into the truck. Noctis took longer.

“If I had it to do over again, I would have married you before I went to Niflheim,” said Noctis.

“Just knowing that you care puts my heart to rest,” Luna replied. “We can-not change the past, but we can effect the future. I won't stop you from what you have to do in order to bring back the dawn.”

“Thank you, Luna,” said Noctis.

They embraced and Noctis kissed the top of her head.

With the men in the truck and Gladio at the wheel, Aranea smacked the driver side door and informed them of the plan.

“We'll be hitting the backside of the Crown City with one of Glaive teams. Clear out some of the nastiest daemons and lure a bunch away from the Citadel,” Aranea told him.

“Good to know,” said Gladio. “We'll see you there.”

 


	9. Goodbye, my Brothers

With goodbyes done, they hit the road. As they drove through the darkened countryside, Noctis read Luna's letters that filled the last half of the pages in their notebook. She had filled the book with little notes and drawings. As time had passed, the writing had become more crammed together and the drawings became smaller, though it well summarized Luna's transformation into a hunter. Noctis looked around him at his companions. His shield, his adviser, and his best friend. All willing to follow him into hell to bring back the dawn. Noctis knew he couldn't have asked for better. They were his brothers in arms. And in this one last trip together, ending it all where they had started years before, he realized just how much he appreciated them and their companionship. He thought of all those who had made sacrifices and done so much even unto death to help him along the way. Noctis would treasure them forever. Even to the grave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For me, the last chapter of the game is really emotional. Especially after they updated it with Royal Edition. Brings me to tears every time.   
> Random fact: I wrote this before Royal Edition was released and so had to make some changes after playing it.
> 
> And head count here for those who ship Noct/Luna and Ignis/Aranea.


End file.
